Identifying geographical locations of users is known. For example, radio frequency identification devices (RFID) or image recognition technology may be used to detect a user in a given location. Storing information about users in a database is known. Recalling stored information about users responsive to identifying the geographical location of the user is typically not used in contexts where users may mill about in a room such as in a theme park ride exit, areas where people are waiting for a dining table, or other areas where people come and go. A device that identifies a given user may become unreadable by the identification system (e.g., RFID, image recognition technology, etc.) in the previously mentioned contexts. Blanketing a location of interest with identification hardware may quickly compromise the ride and/or dining experience as the space fills with identification technology.